The one that got away
by LovelyObsessions
Summary: Stefan & Caroline had a one night stand years ago, causing her to flee Mystic Falls. What happens when she comes back for his & Elenas wedding only to have their old feelings come to the surface?


The One That Got Away

It took me forever to upload this because I'm a perfectionist and it was never good enough (still isn't). I hope you enjoy it though and please excuse any grammatical errors, also feel free to correct me on them. Sorry I'm rambling and you probably don't care about a word I say unless it's Steroline related. So read, review & enjoy.

Chapter one: The Return

Carolines Pov:

" You look great!" My mom beamed as she walked over to us. I laughed as she threw her arms around my neck.

"I've been in a car for three days mom, I look like crap." She kissed my check ignoring my sarcasm. It felt good to joke with her, we were finally at a place in our relationship where it was easy to kid with one another.

" So is there anyway I can convince you and Tyler to stay here with me instead of at the Salvators" She asked, already knowing the answer. I smiled at her determinism. She was all to willing to let her vampire daughter and her hybrid boyfriend stay under the same roof as her.

" Sorry mom but your couch is a little small for Tyler and I too both sleep on." I gave her an apologetic smile. She had no idea how much I would rather stay here then at the Salvator boarding house but Elena had offered and I didn't really have an excuse to say no; besides my moms place was a little small. She had moved to a smaller apartment when I left for College, claiming she didn't need all that space. Her apartment was cute but it only had one bedroom.

" Not if you slept on top of me." Tyler joked with a wink. My mom laughed but I smacked his arm, giving him my I can not believe you just said that glare as my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

" You'll be here for breakfast though right?" She asked hopefully. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. It always made me happy when my mom wanted to spend time with me. Being the police chief/vampire slayer hadn't really left us much time together when I was younger.

" Wouldn't miss it." I gave her a quick goodbye hug before Tyler and I got back in the car.

We rode in completely silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable one. One that came when you've been with someone for a while and they sort of know when you just need your peace and quite. I starred out the passenger window, watching as memories passed me by. We drove through the park and I remembered all the play dates Elena, Bonnie and I had there.

_" You should kiss him." I urged Elena as we watched Matt & Tyler playing by the monkey bars. She shook her head furiously and Bonnie made a sound of disgust. She still wasn't into boys, we were only six after all so I guess my attraction for the opposite sex had just kicked in before theirs._

_" Why not?" I asked as I braided a piece of my blonde hair. She shrugged gnawing on her bottom lip, a signature Elena move that meant she was nervous. _

_" Elena. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl; they kiss." I sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

_" I don't know Care." She sighed wearily_

_" Chicken" I taunted _

_" Am not." _

_" Then prove it." I folded my arms against my chest, waiting for her to make a move._

_She looked back over at Matt, with a look of determinism. " Fine." She slid down the slid and walked right up to the blonde and planted a kiss on his lips. She didn't even give him time to respond before she ran back over to us. Matt stood there stunned and Bonnie and I laughed at his catatonic state. Tyler patted him on the back and a huge smile passed over Matt's face. _

" We're here." Tyler's husky voice broke me out of my reverie. I smiled over at him before climbing out the car and walking to the trunk to collect my bags. Lucky for me I had vampire strength because I hadn't packed lightly.

" Caroline!" I heard my naming being yelled as Bonnie waddled her way over to me from the porch; I met her half way, not wanting her to exert to much energy.

" Bonnie!" I mirrored her enthusiasm throwing my arms around her. The dark skinned girl held onto me a while longer before pulling back and giving me the once over. I did the same to her stoping at the rather large bump that protruded from her abdomen.

" So how's my little niece?" I asked kneeling down to rub her belly. She moved my hand around to her side and I felt the baby kick. I jumped back pulling my hand away in surprise and Bonnie laughed.

" She's great, a little feisty this morning but nothing I can't handle." I smiled at my best friend, she really had grown up. She and Jeremy had gotten married a little over a year ago and were now expecting their first child. I was happy for both of them, they deserved to be happy but I couldn't help thinking I'd be the only one without a happy ending. Stefan and Elena were getting married, Matt was head over heels in love with his new girlfriend Rebbeka ( eww) and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't be back in town for their wedding soon. Then their was Tyler and I. Sure I loved him but marriage? I couldn't quite picture myself walking down the isle, Tyler waiting on the other end. I sighed, not even getting started on kids, something I would never have. At first I didn't think I would mind, I never really had that maternal instinct. I assume I had inherited that from my mother but as I grew 'older' and we grew closer, I realized I'd love to have that kind of relationship with my daughter one day, something Katherine took from me and I would never get back. Bonnie must have noticed my sullen expression because she pulled me in for another hug. I collected myself before pulling away from her embrace.

" So, how have you been Caroline?"

I smiled my signature smile and lied straight to her face. " I'm great!" I beamed. She smiled back, taking my hand and leading my into the house. Tyler grabbed the rest of my bags and followed.

" Blondie." Damon called from the bar, a bourbon in hand. He nudged his head in my direction, his way of saying hello. I knew he wasn't a tactile person but I didn't care, believe it or not I missed the asshole. I dropped my luggage by the door and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into me. It took him a little while to reciprocate the hug but he eventually gave in, wrapping his arms around my waist. He smelt like a mixture of alcohol & leather and it made me feel at home.

" So where's Stefan and Elena?" I asked as I pulled away form the blue eyed beauty, I might as well get the hardest part over with. I wasn't sure how I would feel when I saw them, if it would cause a physical hurt or not. Not matter how much I tied, the guilt jus wouldn't go away but I guess thats what happens when you sleep with your best friends boyfriend.

" Preoccupied." He made little air quotes, a disgusted expression on his face. That should only mean one thing. I felt my heart clench in my chest and I had to remind myself to breath. Stefan was free to do what he wanted, with whomever he wanted. We weren't together, we never were. He was in love with Elena and only Elena. I almost laughed aloud because no matter how many times I told myself this I knew it wasn't entirely true. A part of me always knew he cared for me, not matter how small that part of him was I knew it was there, at least I hoped it was. Suddenly the topic of our discussion walked in laughing hysterically hand in hand and I was reminded why I had fled to California in the first place. I felt another wave of guilt hit me the moment my eyes locked with hers. You know the guilt that gnaws on you from the inside, waiting to rip out and confess? The guilt that eats you up alive? That's how I felt as Elena walked over to me, those innocent doe eyes that had done nothing to deserve my betrayal. It had been two years and it still felt like a punch in the stomach when she smiled at me. I forced a smile, holding back the tears that threatened to escape as she wrapped her thin, tan arms around my waist.

" Congratulation."

" Thanks." She gave me a tight squeeze before pulling away.

" You look great by the way." I commented. She really did, she had cut her hair so it brushed against her shoulders, in long waves and her olive skin was glowing. " Gosh, I still can't believe your getting married!" I beamed. I was happy for her truly I was. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the person she loved and it wasn't her fault that we were both in love with him. As if he could read my mind, the reason for my heartache locked eyes with me.

Stefan Pov:

I wasn't prepared for the physical hurt I would feel the first time I saw her. I felt the knots in my stomach and the shortness of breath. She looked beautiful, California had treated her well. Her blonde hair was lighter and her skin darker, causing her blue eyes to pop in contrast. I had to catch my breath when I had first walked into the room. She now had her long, toned arms wrapped around Elena and when she pulled away her eyes locked with mine. We starred at each other for a while before she crossed the empty space between us. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I nuzzled my face into her blonde locks. She smelt of strawberries, just like I remembered.

" It's good to see you Stefan." she breathed, her warm breath caressing my skin as she pressed her lips to my check. I smiled and pulled back to look into her shimmering eyes. It felt good having her back, I hadn't really had anyone to talk to since she left, she was my best friend after all. " How have you been?"

" I've been great." I lied, giving her a casual shrug. If I was being honest, I hadn't been great since the day she left. Sure I was happy, I was in love and getting married but i'd also been missing her. It took me days to get out the bed when I realized she was gone and I only got out because Damon threatened to call her. I'd hurt her enough, she deserved to be happy, even if that made me miserable. I could still remember it as if it was yesterday. I could still feel the whole where a piece of my heart once was.

_" Stefan." Her voice was low as she knocked on my bedroom door. _

_" Go away!" I had yelled harshly as I took another sip from the bottle in my hand. She ignored me, like I hoped she would. She hesitantly stepped inside, waiting for me to yell at her again and when I didn't she closed the door. I could hear her foot steps against the squeaky floorboard as she walked towards me , I kept my eyes locked on the floor unable to meet hers. I felt the bed indent and a wave of her strawberry perfume float up to my nostrils. I took another sip as the guilt passed over me again. I knew why she was here, she had been wanting to talk about that night for days and I was finally drunk enough to give in._

_" Say whatever it is you came to say Caroline , just get it over with." I snapped, the alcohol making my voice sound sharper then I intended. _

_" What the hell is your problem!" she yelled slamming her hand down on the bed. _

_I scoffed " Like you care." _

_She grabbed my face angrily and her blue eyes glared into mine. " Don't you ever think I don't care about you Stefan." she whispered angrily. _

_I pulled my face away from hers, I couldn't look into her eyes, I didn't want to feel what I did when I looked into them. It felt like I was drowning in the ocean. _

_" I'm sorry." I mumbled burying my head in my hands. I wasn't apologizing for anything in particular, I was just trying to get rid of some of this guilt. _

_" I know." she rubbed soothing circles into my back. _

_I jerked away from her touch, walking over to my desk. I pushed everything to __the floor, not even caring what was on it, before throwing the desk against the wall. I couldn't keep the anger I felt with myself bottled up any longer. She flinched but made no move to get off the bed. I couldn't have her in here anymore, the guilt was to much, it was all consuming. I couldn't look into her blue eyes and feel what I so desperately wanted to feel. I was with Elena, I loved her. I owed it to her to be faithful. I stalked over to Caroline and rather harshly grabbed her by the arm. " Get out." I snarled. _

_" No!" she yelled trying to break my grasp but I was far too strong. She kept her feet firmly in place, keeping me from pulling her any closer to the door._

_" Yes !" I punched the wall next to her head and she turned away from me tears in her eyes. I gasped stepping back form her. I promised to always protect her and I was the one hurting her, I didn't think it was even possible to hate myself anymore then I had at that moment. " I'm sorry Caroline." I apologized, dropping my head in shame. She hadn't done anything wrong, everything was my fault, it's always my fault and here I was throwing the blame on sweet, innocent Caroline. _

_She nodded her head " It's ok." her voice was no more then a whisper. " I just came to tell you that I was leaving." She reached for the door but I stopped her._

_" What do you mean ?" _

_" I'm moving to California, they have a great design school there and I really just need to get away." My heart clenched in my chest as her words sunk in. She was leaving. It was then that I realized how much I cared for her, I realized how much of my heart would be torn from my chest once she stepped out that door. I realized I loved her. No, I couldn't we were just friends, I was with Elena. But the more and more I thought of her departure I realized I really did love her. I was in love with my best friend and there was nothing I could do about it. She turned away form me, walking out the same way she had entered. I wanted to chase after her, beg her to stay but my feet wouldn't move. So I listened as the front door closed and the engine in her car revved._

_" Goodbye Stefan." We're the last words she spoke to me. _

I came back to reality when I felt Caroline's soft, warm body pull away from me. Elena came over and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the stairs.

" I'lll show you to your room." Elena smiled dragging Caroline behind her. Caroline gave me a small wave before following my fiancé up the mahogany staircase.

I watched her leave, unable to follow just like that night. I felt Damon's hand clamp down on my shoulder, followed by him whispering in my ear. " You know, you should just tap that and get over it." he suggested talking a swig form his glass.

I turned to glare at him. " I don't have those kinds of feeling for Caroline." I whispered angrily, checking to make sure no one had heard. Jeremy was helping Tyler unload the car and Bonnie was sleeping on the couch.

" Well you could've fouled me, I saw the way you were ogling her when she walked in. I mean who can blame you, she's hot." he winked at me before turning away and stalking up the stairs. I don't have those kinds of feeling for Caroline I told myself, not anymore.

Caroline Pov:

After an hour of unpacking I was finally settled into one of the boarding houses numerous bedrooms. Exhausted I plopped down on my bed and rubbed at my eyes. Tyler had just left with Rick & Jeremy to go have dinner with Matt at the grill. He wouldn't be home till late so I figured I could have a chick flick movie night but first I needed a shower. I lazily dragged myself off the bed and into the bathroom. After removing each of my garments and placing them in the bin, I turned the water on fooling with the dials until it reached my desired temperature. I stepped in and felt the warm mist hit my back,soaking me thoroughly. The water felt great and relieved the tension in my sore muscles. Being able to drive for three days straight was a great perk to being a vampire but that didn't mean the trip wasn't weighing on me. I still couldn't believe I had agreed to come. I knew why I had though, the guilt. The reason I left was the same reason I had come back. I was pathetic. I had no idea how I was going to get through this trip, I guess day by day and according to the doppleganger I would have an incredibly busy day tomorrow. First were dress fittings, then we were getting tours of several reception halls and finally we would be meeting up with a wedding planner. It took till this moment for me to realize how _real _this weeding was. It killed me but I would do this, I owed it to Elena. The water started to get cool so I turned it off and pulled back the floral curtain.

" Crap." I groaned as the cool air hit my body. I had forgotten a towel and it wasn't a pleasant feeling in early January. I hurried into the dark room, only to collide into something hard. I lost my balance due to the sudden impact and would've fallen to the ground if whoever it was hadn't wrapped their arms around my waist to keep me upright. I quickly pulled away and flipped on the switch. Suddenly the room was flooded with light and I looked up to see who it was, hopping to god it was Tyler. But I wasn't met by his warm brown eyes, instead I was looking into deep green ones, the color of emeralds. I squealed before running to my bed and wrapping my robe tightly around my body. I heard him chuckle.

" Stefan... Wha... What are you doing here?" I stuttered, blushing deeply. I pushed a piece of wet blonde hair behind my ear, awaiting his answer.

He shrugged walking towards me and plopping down on the bed " I wanted to see you, maybe take you out to dinner, catch up." He smiled at me hopefully, not at all fazed by our earlier encounter.

I sighed, I couldn't do this with him, not tonight. I couldn't pretend to just be friends. If it was up to me I wouldn't have any interaction with him what so ever but seeing as I was a bride's maid that was near impossible.

" I'm tired Stefan." I yawned for dramatic effect and his smile dropped. I felt terrible for putting that frown on his face but I had to, I just couldn't let things go back to normal. It would hurt me that much more on his wedding day.

" Oh. Ok, well maybe tomorrow?" He averted my gaze, looking through the pile of movies on my bed. His voice was hopeful.

" Sure." I responded automatically without thinking it through. I automatically regretted my words and wanted to take them back.

" Great." His smile returned. He hopped of the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel every contour of his body against mine and it brought back a bunch of old memories I'd rather forget. I pulled away form him, taking several steps back. " Good night Stefan." I waved him towards the door but instead of walking towards the exit, he walked closer to me and bent his head down. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against my forehead, like they had done every night two years ago.

" Night Care." he whispered and my heart broke at the use of my nickname. I opened my eyes and he was gone.

A/N

Please review if you like it :)

I wasn't going to originally do it in two povos but it sort of just happened. Do you like reading it from Stefan's perspective?


End file.
